We Meet, Once Again
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: Mikasa died in Eren's arms during a battle. Years later, after the fall of the Titans, Eren and Armin visit the place where she died. My first Shingeki No Kyojin story. Rated T just in case. Warning - Character death and angst. EreMika and AruAni. ONE-SHOT. Complete


**Hey guys!**

**I probably should not be doing this when I'm supposed to be updating other stories.**

**But after reading the EreMika fanfictions on here, I decided to write a little one-shot of my own.**

**So here you go! My first Shingeki no Kyojin oneshot :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Meet, Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKASA POV<strong>

It was dark.

"I think she's over here."

A warm, gentle, yet sad voice.

Footsteps.

.

.

.

.

Someone was gently holding me.

It was so warm...

"Mikasa..? Please, open your eyes.."

I struggled to open my eyes. I could barely make out two faces.

Eren. Armin.

My two best friends.

"E-Eren...? A-Armin..?"

My voice came out raspy, and I winced. I coughed, and suddenly hacked up blood.

This was not good.

"Please." Eren looked at me with pleading eyes. He touched my cheek softly. "Don't speak. Don't strain yourself," he begged.

He patted my head gently, and then I realized.

"W-Where's my s-scarf...?"

I hacked up more blood.

Armin squatted down towards me. He surveyed me with those gentle blue eyes that had always sparkled when he was talking about the ocean. "Mikasa..." He choked back his tears.

I smiled, something rare of me to do, and reached up to Armin's face, gently brushing my fingers against his cheek.

I could barely see now..

Eren took my hand then, and even with my fading eyesight, I could still see his tears well up in those green eyes that I had fallen in love with. The green eyes that had always burned with a passion to kill all the Titans. But now, they were filled with sadness and...regret?

"I...I could've saved you." Eren finally choked out. "If I just had been there in time..."

"No." I rasped, hacking up more blood. "Please. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, and it will never be your fault."

I gently put my hand on the back on his head, and with my remaining strength, pulled him towards me. Our lips met, and for that one moment, everything around us had disappeared.

We parted, and I rasped out, "Eren...I love you. I love you both. Thank you for everything you've done for me.."

With that, I closed my eyes and breathed out my final breath. A warmth developed me, and I saw two women and a man, smiling at me. They held out their arms.

_Mom...Dad...Aunt Carla..._

* * *

><p><strong>EREN'S POV<strong>

I felt Mikasa go limp in my arms.

"Hey...Mikasa..?"

Her eyes had closed. She was gently smiling.

"Mikasa...?"

I leaned down and quickly put my ear to her chest.

Nothing.

_No._

I started to shake, and Armin put his hand on my shoulder. "Is she...?" he asked, the tears already welling up in his eyes. The hand that was on my shoulder was shaking.

"Eren! Armin!"

Jean, Sasha and Connie rode up to us, bringing our horses.

Sasha hopped down, along with Connie. "Hey Eren! I got your horses for you. But where..." She trailed off as she saw Mikasa in my arms.

Jean hopped down, and once he saw Mikasa, he paled.

"M-Mikasa...I-is she...?"

I lifted my head up, and that was all it took for Sasha to burst into tears. Connie gently patted her on the back, but he was crying as well.

Jean's head was down, his hands curled into fists. Soon, he fell onto his knees and put his face into his hands, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was crying as well.

* * *

><p>We must have been there for about 10 minutes when the sound of horse shoes registered in our ears.<p>

"Oi, you shitty brats. What the fuck is going on here?"

Levi-heichou jumped down from his horse. None of us said anything, however he seemed to have figured it out.

"Yeager. Take Ackerman and-"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Levi-heichou cursed. "Take Ackerman, put her on your horse and ride with her. The rest of you brats, get on your own horses and ride."

I quickly picked up Mikasa, and gently placed her in front of me. I hopped on, and looked at Heichou, who nodded. I snapped the reins, and we began riding.

A couple of minutes later, Hanji came running up to us. Once she saw Mikasa, her face paled.

"Shitty glasses, wrap her up in the blankets. Kiristein, Springer, get her into the wagon."

We did as we were told, and Levi-heichou gave the order to retreat.

Halfway to Wall Maria, we felt the ground shaking, and suddenly a bunch of Titans were heading towards us.

"We're too slow!" A Survey Corps member shouted out to Heichou. "At this rate, the Titans will catch up!"

For a second, Levi-heichou's eyes flickered over to me, and I would've sworn I saw regret in his steely gray eyes. But then, he whipped his head around and said,

"Throw the bodies off the wagon."

Those five words made my heart stop, right there and then.

"But Heichou! What about-"

"Arlet, Springer, I want you flanking Yeager's horse, so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Armin gulped, but he did as he was told. He led his horse to ride amongst my right side, and Connie took the left. They both had tears streaming out behind them as they rode.

Two soldiers heaved the bodies, and together, they tossed them off. When they got to the third body, they tossed it off, and the blanket came off.

I caught a glimpse of the black hair I used to play with in my childhood. The hair that I would never get to touch again. I saw the face that had shown sorrow, anger, happiness, and concern.

Those stormy gray eyes that were always filled with concern and, in our younger days, curiosity, would never open again.

I let out a sob. Armin grabbed my reins as I began to slow down, and I looked back as Mikasa's body fell, never to receive a proper burial place.

_"MIKASA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>SEVERAL YEARS LATER<strong>

It had been 3 years.

3 years since Mikasa died here, in my arms.

In those three years, Humanity eventually eradicated the Titans.

Finally, at the cost of many soldiers, Humanity had won.

We were free.

I stood at the field, the field where she had died. The wind blew around me, and messed with the red scarf that was around my neck, a final reminder of Mikasa.

Armin and Annie stood to my far right, holding hands. Ymir and Historia, who was now the queen, joined them. Armin was pointing out the different kinds of flowers to Annie, and said girl was nodding her head, actually looking interested for once. Ymir was joking about something, and Historia was laughing.

Levi, Erwin and Hanji stood farther in the front. Hanji was ranting about something, while Levi was actually cracking a smile for once. Erwin seemed at peace, enjoying the breeze.

Reiner, Jean, and Bertolt were to my left, talking about what they were going to do now that the Titans were gone. Reiner and Bertolt were holding hands, and Jean had cracked a small smile.

Behind me, Sasha and Connie were yelling and chasing each other all over the place. Connie was teasing Sasha about her obsession with potatoes, while Sasha was trying to get him.

It was the perfect ending after several years of fighting and watching comrades die.

But there was someone missing.

I sighed, and wrapped the scarf a little tighter around my neck. A warm breeze suddenly blew, and embraced me.

I smiled gently.

"You're always there for me, aren't you, Mikasa?"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I cried as I was writing this. And I hardly cry. ;-; (listening to sad songs didn't help me either.)<strong>

**My inspiration for this? I was thinking about how Eren would react if Mikasa died. So then this came out.**

**Yes, I threw in the scene when Levi sees Petra thrown away, except I used Eren and Mikasa instead.**

**I cried a lot..**

**Anyway, enough of my emotional tirade.**

**I need your help.**

** I need a title for the new multichapter story for Shingeki No Kyojin that I will be writing. I would be happy if you put your titles in your reviews o3o.**

**Here's the summary:**

**After the fall of the Titans, while inside Wall Sina getting supplies for all the soldiers, Mikasa and Armin visit a fortune teller, who tells Mikasa that she only has until the start of winter to live. How will Mikasa live her life with this knowledge, and most importantly, how will she tell a certain green-eyed Titan shifter? EreMika hints of AruAni. Rated T just because I'm a little paranoid.**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Please, review? O3O I'll give you Levi...JKJK I'll give you wonderful virtual cookies that Yuko made :3**


End file.
